


Seen For the First Time

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Neville is given a candy wrapper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This is a background story for a character in Firebird Ascending, an AU RPG. I'm adding it to my archive here.

Neville waits for Gran, while she talks to the healers. He sits on Mum's bed, swinging his legs. Gran talks about Dad, and Neville sidles closer to Mum and kicks her by accident. She looks up.

He is startled, because she has never looked like she's seen him, in all his seven years of coming to visit.

She smiles and takes his hand for the first time. And when she lets go, he has a faded green candy wrapper that looks as if she's been worrying it between her fingers for days. He knows he will never throw it away.


End file.
